


desolate

by lazy_lemon



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>드라마 타임라인 따라서. 종영 후 모두가 제대했다는 이프온리 설정으로 조금 불안정한 브랫.</p>
            </blockquote>





	desolate

콘크리트 도로는 너무도 매끈해서 바이크는 한번도 미끄러지지 않았다. 둔중한 험비와 다르게 바이크는 손 끝 아래서 놀랍도록 부드럽게 움직였고 폐가 찢어질 것 같은 속도로 상념을 날려주었다. 하지만, 그럼에도 도로는 너무도 깨끗했다. 모래의 쓸림이 없는, 말끔하게 포장된 도로 위에서 브랫은 자신이 아직 그 사막에 있음을 깨달았다.  
보드라운 시트와 건강한 음식. 그것들은 이라크에서, 아프가니스탄에서 언제나 브랫을 목 마르게 하던 것이었다. 바이크를 제외한 그 어느 것도 그립지 않다고 생각했지만 파병 임무의 사이사이 잠시간의 휴식이 내려졌을 때 브랫을 기다리는 집은 항상 말끔하고 깨끗했으며 그 어느 것도 사막의 것과 같지 않았기에 그것으로 안정을 찾을 수 있었다. 하지만 그 안정은, 온전히 그 ‘사막과 같지 않음’을 가지게 되었을 때 모래알처럼 손가락 사이로 흘러내려 버렸다.  
언제부터인가 스피드 티켓이 브랫의 우체통을 채우기 시작했다. 종이 위 빼곡하게 적힌 숫자들 만큼 브랫은 사막에 더 가까워졌다. 그럼에도 여전히 모래가 없는 도로는 매끈했고 말끔하게 세탁된 옷에서는 세제의 향긋한 냄새만이 남아있었다. 레이션의 역할 정도로 기름지고 퍽퍽한 맛은 이미 혀 끝에서 사라져버렸다. 몸은 얄궂을 정도로 편안하고 깨끗한 생활에 익숙해졌는데 정신은 고작 몇 번의 여름을 보냈을 뿐인 그 시간 어딘가를 헤메고 있다. 이것이 문제가 있는 것이라는 것은 알았지만 그것을 인정하는 것은 쉬운 것이 아니었다. 그런만큼 스피드 티켓이 날아오는 횟수는 증가하고 브랫의 잠은 옅어졌다.  
고향에서의 시간은 마치 고여있기라도 한 듯 느릿하고 동시에 조용하기만 했다. 새파랗게 맑은 하늘, 건조한 공기, 모래가 섞인 텁텁한 열기. 셀 수 없는 시간 동안 수면을 박탈당하고, 그것을 다이어트 약으로 채워나가던 시간들. 그것들을 잘게 부수어 한 입에 털어 넣을 수 있기를 바라며, 브랫은 길게 심호흡을 했다. 어쩐지 머리가 무거웠고 바이크를 끌고 나갈 기운조차 없는 그런 오후였다.  
가물가물 잠이 들 듯한 기분으로 멍하게 천정을 올라다보던 브랫의 귓가에 노크 소리가 울렸다. 방문객이 있을 리 없다. 브랫은 잠시 문가를 노려보았다가 다시 눈 위에 팔을 올렸다. 이대로 잠을 잘 수 있으면 좋을 것 같다고 생각했다. 하지만 불청객은 브랫에게 그런 평온을 선사할 생각이 없는 듯 했다.

“배달이요!”

신경질적으로 문을 두드리다가 이제는 발로 차는 모양이다. 울림이 더 커져 이제는 머릿속까지 전해진다. 번득이는 플래시백. 브랫은 잠시 이를 악물었다.

“꺼져!”

날카롭게 외치는 소리에 잠시 문 밖의 남자가 멈칫하는 듯 했지만 다시 두드리는 소리는 아까보다 훨씬 더 커져있었다. 무어라 대답하는 듯도 하지만 제대로 들리지 않는다. 일부러 화를 돋우기라도 하려는 듯 웅얼거리며 계속해서 문을 두드리는 것에 브랫은 짜증스럽게 자리를 박차고 일어섰다. 한동안 잊고 있었던 짜증이, 그리고 인정하고 싶지 않은 분노가 일렁였다. 손 끝에서 모래가 버석거린다. 사막의 열기. 그것이 목줄기를 데우고, 이어 문 밖의 대상에 대해 적의를 되살린다. 억누르고 억누르며 날카롭게 벼려진 신경을 다스린 끝에 신경질적으로 -하지만 다소 안정된 손길로- 문을 열었을 때, 사막이 브랫의 앞에 펼쳐졌다. 그것은 전혀 예상치 못한 일이었고, 그래서 브랫은 그저 심호흡을 할 수 밖에 없었다.

“어차피 열 거 뭐 그렇게 뜸을 들여요?”

투덜거리는 목소리 끝에서 익숙한 모래바람이 불었다. 커다란 눈동자가 쳐진 눈꼬리를 따라 기우뚱. 그리고는 똑바로 시선을 마주한다. 브랫은 그제야 문 밖에서 울리던 목소리가 어째서 그렇게 부정확했는지 알아차렸다. 오랜만에 마주한 그의 통신병은 하나도 달라진 것이 없는 것 같았다. 아니, 살이 조금 쪘나. 예전보다 더 부드러운 곡선을 그리는 뺨에는 붉은 소스가 선명하게 얼룩져 있었다. 반 쯤 열린 피자 박스 안의 내용물을 확인할 것도 없이 확연하게 불룩한 다른 쪽 뺨에는 아마도 비어있는 만큼의 피자 잔해가 구겨져 있을 터다. 아니나 다를까. 잠시 열심히 입을 우물거리던 레이가 헛기침을 하고는 허리를 폈다.

“브랫.”

느릿하게 브랫의 어깨를 밀었다. 그것으로 충분했다. 브랫은 비틀거리며 밀려났고 레이는 자연스럽게 문을 열고는 집 안으로 들어섰다. 험비의 문을 열고 닫던 그 동작과 한치도 다르지 않은 움직임에 브랫은 눈을 깜박였다. 

“브랫?”

다시 한 번 부르는 소리에 천천히 돌아섰다. 어느새 소파에 길게 누워 자세를 잡은 레이가 커다랗게 웃었다. 여전히 버릇은 고치지 못한 모양으로 입가에 얼룩진 피자 소스가 붉다. 어색하게 저를 바라보는 것을 알아채지 못하기라도 한 듯 레이가 피자를 다시 한 입 크게 베어물었다. 치즈에 섞인 토핑이 줄줄 흘러내려 옷에까지 묻어난다. 아랑곳않고 입에 들어온 부분만을 우물거리는 것을 바라보다, 결국에는 웃음이 새었다.

“뭐, 왜요?”

새는 발음으로 웅얼거리는 것에 다시 한 번, 웃음이 커졌다. 버석거리던 모래는 더 이상 느껴지지 않는다. 브랫은 천천히 손을 뻗어 레이의 입가에 묻은 소스를 닦아내었다.

“해병 제대하면 뇌가 다시 생긴다더니. 제대로 쳐먹는 방법은 아직도 못 배웠지?”

동그랗게 뜬 눈이 잠시 브랫을 마주했다가 아무렇지도 않게 남은 피자를 입에 우겨넣는다. 다시 한 번, 입 주변 가득 소스가 묻어났다. 이번에는 브랫 역시 지지 않고 피자를 집어들었다. 손가락 사이로 흐르는 치즈와 입가로 묻어나는 소스를 아랑곳 않고 입 안 가득 밀어넣는다. 사막이 제 자리로 물러났다.


End file.
